Help
by AccioTintin
Summary: Sirius comforts Remus, and Remus gives him the help he needs. Coarse language!


"Moony what the hell are you reading?" Sirius asked his timid friend Remus. Remus didn't look up at him, just continued to stare at the pages- He was trying not to show it but his eyes were watering up a little.

"_Despite your ailment, every witch and wizard was made the same. I know it's tough, but you can't let it get the best of you_." Sirius read out loud, and Remus went furiously red. "Padfoot, shut it!" He snapped, then said, "It's called _Hairy Snout, Human Heart_. It's a biography by a Werewolf. My dad sent it to me this morning…"

"Moony, are you crying?" Sirius asked, frowning, looking up at Remus's face. Remus shook his head, briskly wiping his eyes, "Don't be an idiot, Padfoot."

"Wow this book is really deep." Sirius said suddenly, changing subjects. "I mean, this is giving me shivers."

"Well h-how do you think it makes me feel?" Remus asked, his voice cracking. He thanked the heavens he was in a private part of the grounds and nobody saw him burst into tears. Sirius was at a lost as to what to do. Remus was crying, he had set the book down and was hugging his knees to sob. He was saying things too, but it was mostly muffled. Sirius decided he'd heard enough upon hearing Remus saying, "I don't want to be like this!"

In one swift move, Sirius reached over and embraced his tormented friend. It was an awkward embrace, because Sirius had been sitting beside him, and had sort of reached over and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Remus fell into Sirius's side and wept some more. "The amount of times I wanted to do it, Sirius!" Remus exclaimed tearfully and Sirius looked at him with confused eyes. Remus must have been rather distraught to be calling Sirius not by his nickname.

"Do what…?" Sirius asked quietly.

"What do you think? Kill myself, of course! Oh god, I've wanted to do it so badly! I nearly have!" Remus wept into Sirius's shoulder. Sirius frowned greatly and pulled Remus back, looking him right in the eyes. "Don't you ever speak like that! I won't allow it! You're a bloody fantastic person, Remus!"

"I'm not a person at all- I'm a monster!" Remus proclaimed. Sirius rolled his eyes, "You are _not_ a monster. We all know that when you transform you're not yourself. You're not Remus John Lupin."

"But afterwards? I _am _Remus John Lupin, and I'm a bloody mess, and I lie in a bed and I bleed and I cry when you guys leave and I just wish that one day, one day, I'll fall asleep and never wake up again."

"Remus!" Sirius scolded, "I swear, I _will sleep with you_, just to make sure you wake up! You are my best friend. You are the one guy I turn to when I need help. You're my chocolate eating buddy. You complete the Marauders. We've got the fat, lazy one nobody likes all that much. We've got the sporty hot guy who's always making mischief. We have the gorgeous troubled bad-boy with family complexes, and we have _you_." Sirius shook Remus a little by his shoulders to emphasise his point.

"That little shy guy who eats chocolate and pays attention to every little detail. Who listens in class and writes down all the notes to help his friends pass class too. Who prepares months earlier for tests and looks the other way when his friends go wrong. James is the hottie, Peter is the ugly, I'm the sexy and you're the cutie." Remus blinked and went to open his mouth, but Sirius didn't let Remus interrupt him. His voice kind of slowed down a little and he was frowning but he kept talking.

"You nibble chocolate aimlessly when there's nothing else to do, and you tickle your chin with your quill when you're thinking hard, and your eyes sparkle when you work something out, and your hair falls over your face when you lean over your paper, and you've got little freckles on the back of your neck, and you look off into the distance with this sorrowful look in your eyes, and you're so helpful and you're _always _there to help, and when you smile it's positively Cheshire and you drive me mad, Remus! You drive me mad because you're so fucking adorable, dammit!" His voice rose to the end, and when he stopped, he was pink cheeked, and almost glaring at Remus, who was gawking, tears still spilling from his big brown eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." Sirius said suddenly, then added, "You're kiss- Uh, you're killing me! I meant to say _kiss_- Fuck! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!" Sirius let Remus go and buried his face in his hands. He'd never been so tongue tied before. Remus wiped his face with the back of his hand and said awkwardly, "Did you really mean it? All that you just said? About… you know… being cute?"

Sirius groaned and fell over onto his side in an over dramatic kind of way.

Remus shrugged and stood up, picking up his book.

"I have studying to do. I'll see you later, Padfoot." He said and turned around, starting to walk away. Sirius watched. Remus was so neatly dressed, his pants were ironed perfectly, his shoes were polished, his shirt was clean, fresh and crisp looking, his tie was done up nice and straight and his scarf was woolly and warm looking- The only messy thing about his was his hair and his brown fingerless gloves that kept his girly little hands nice and warm…

"No, wait Moony! Oh god- I did mean it! I swear I meant every word! But I'm so fucking confused! You have to help me-"

Remus turned around, not before setting his books down on a conveniently placed tree stump, and grabbed the front of Sirius's shirt. Sirius didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't what he got. Remus pulled him close, and snogged him. Right there in the grounds, out of sight from the other nosy students. When Remus pulled away and turned to pick up his books, Sirius said, gawking, "What on earth was that?!"

"Help." Remus said with a smile, and then he turned and left, leaving Sirius standing on his own, eyes wide.

And then he smiled.

"Helpful as ever."


End file.
